trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Modifiers Thistle
[http://trophymanager.com/klubhus.php?showclub=115740 Modifiers Thistle Football Club] Modifiers Thistle Football Club, originated in 2004 but failed to make it into the Scottish League until Season 7. Two promotions in succession sparked a growing fan base. However, on-pitch performances have been below par. The current Manager is Craig Black, who is young and hoping to make a name for himself. Modifiers Thistle currently play at the CB Stadium in the West of Edinburgh which has a seating capacity of 17'000. The Edinburgh-based club have endured many highs and lows over the 4 seasons in the Scottish League. The lowest being Season 10 when they failed to record a win until match number 14. One of the highest being the run of results after that first win ensured their Division 4 safety. Modifiers Thistle have been struggling financially ever since their welcoming to the Scottish League. The tearing down of minor facilities and part of the CB Stadium have reduced the Maintenance total enough for the team to cope. This lack of funds has also been part of the reason why Modifiers have never really bought anyone with the good quality need to succeed in this competition. Manager Craig Black seems optimistic about this, claiming the team will benefit in the long-run. Many fans want changes to benefit the team now, but see no way of doing so. Modifiers Thistle are sponsered by GAME and their kits are supplied by Lion. Club Records: Biggest Victory: Modifiers Thistle 4-0 Hiroshima (F)(Season 8) Biggest Defeat: fc kilmarnock 5-0 Modifiers Thistle(L) (Season 7) Highest Transfer Fee Spent: 44,152,520 (Alan MacSween from The Gers) Highest Transfer Fee Recieved: 61,500,000 (Paul Gow to Jumpo FC) Seasonal Statistics: Season 7: Division 6, Group 16: 3rd Season 8: Division 5, Group 10: 3rd Season 9: Division 4, Group 1: 12th Season 10: Division 4, Group 1: 11th Current Legends: Nicholas McLean (GK, Modifiers Thistle) Ryan Adam (ML, Modifiers Thistle) Paul Gow (OML, Jumpo FC) Mark Adam (OMC, Retired) Neil Marchi (FC, Modifiers Thistle) Current Playing Squad: (All Scottish unless stated otherwise) 1. Alan MacSween (GK) 2. Javier Arce (DR) (Mexican) 3. Özkan Besikci (DL) (Turkish) 4. Andrew Dickson (DC) 5. Allan Steven (DC/DMC) 6. Mečys Filonovas (DC) (Lithuanian) 7. Derek Cole (OMR) 8. Dave Riordan (OML/OMC) 9. Neil Marchi (FC) 10. Daniel Ross (OMR/FC) 11. Ryan Adam (ML) 12. Nicholas McLean (GK) 13. Libero Riccio (GK) (Italian) 15. Fiorenzo Pancani (FC) (Italian) 16. Mihai Tenescu (MC) (Romanian) 17. Michael McGregor (DC/DR) 18. Ole Jeppesen (OMC/OMR) (Danish) 24. Daniel Mendivil (GK) (Mexican) 25. Enzo Lesage (DL) (French) 45. Adam Kofroň (DMC) (Czech) Youth Squad: (U19 and not in First Team) 14. Peder Buseth (DMC) (19) (Norwegian) 20. Jim Dickson (GK) (17) 21. Nicholas Hughes (MC) (17) 22. Gary Campbell (GK) (16) 23. Michael Robertson (MC) (17) 27. Nicholas Donald (MR) (18) 28. Iain Robertson (OMC) (19) 29. Greg Kelly (DMC/DC) (16) 31. Gary Gregson (FC) (17) 32. Eddie Thomson (MC) (16) 34. Liam Mitchell (OMC) (18) 36. Paul Stewart (MC) (19) 37. Matthew Stewart (DL/DC) (17) 38. Christopher Adams (OML) (16) 40. Stephen McGregor (DR) (18) 44. Ryan Morrison (MC) (19) 49. Gary McNamee (DC) (19) 56. Harry McDonald (MC) (17) category:Football Clubs Category:Scottish Football Clubs